


Papers, Please.

by Quasibella



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasibella/pseuds/Quasibella
Summary: Internships. Can't live with them, and you certainly can't live without them. When you're fresh out of medical school, inexperienced, and jobless, you'd do anything for a chance at success. However, that drive ends you up in the middle of a desert with nine men who likely couldn't pass a sanity test with the answers laid in front of them. Anything for success right?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so hopefully this pans out well

_ 6:30 am _

_ Beep. Beep. _ Please.  _ Beep. _ Shut.  _ Beep. _ Up.  _ SLAM _ . The alarm clock under your fist whined, proclaiming a quick end to the obnoxious beeping that echoed through your aching skull. 

“Ugh… I am definitely not a morning person,” you groaned, sitting up and brushing your (h/c) hair out of your face. After countless early mornings, job interviews, and parading yourself to numerous companies in hopes of obtaining an internship, you felt today was your day. Suddenly, you heard a buzzing on your nightstand and the muffled sound of your phone’s ringtone, which snapped you out of your foggy morning haze. The screen read “Ms.Pauling”. Scrambling to compose yourself and clearing your throat, you swiped the screen and answered in a voice that was a tad bit raspier than expected. 

“H-hello? Ahem… Hello, this is (y/n).” You face-palmed quietly at your epic stupidity. Ms.Pauling replied without second thought to your fumbling. 

“Good morning. I will be there in a half an hour. Pack all essentials in a maximum of 2 large suitcases. I will see you soon. Be prepared.”  _ Click. _ Suitcase. Right. You lunged out of your bed, scrambling to the closet, your blankets trailing on the floor behind you. So many clothes, so little time. Ripping hangers from the small wooden wardrobe, you composed a pile of all your best outfits. Moving back to the bed, you crouched down, reaching under the bed and pulling out a large black suitcase. You hurriedly stuffed shirts and pants as fast as possible into the suitcase, grabbing random momentos, tossing them alongside the growing mountain of clothes. A quick glance at the clock revealed glowing red numbers,  _ Six Fifty-Two _ , and your heart jumped up to your throat. Almost time. A final dragged-out scan of the room revealed you had everything you needed. You threw on a white tank top, black leather jacket, camouflage cargo shorts,  and white vans. Glancing at the clock,  _ Six Fifty-Eight _ , inhale, exhale. You zipped up the suitcase and hauled it off the bed, letting it fall at your feet. Waving goodbye to your small apartment, you walked out the door behind you, locking it.  _ Seven AM. _

A beat up white truck screeches to a halt by the sidewalk in front of you as you step out of your apartment building. The side of it reads “Red Bread” and there appear to be scratches, chips, and… bullet holes… all over the vehicle. You raise an eyebrow, but shrug it off and head to the passenger side door, where you see a small woman with glasses sitting behind the wheel inside. She gestures to you and you open the door, hopping inside and closing it gently. She smiles at you. 

“So nice to finally see you in person!” she says, “Now, I’ve got quite the schedule so let’s get a move on!”

“Yeah… uh, okay,” you reply, and with that she pulls back onto the street driving off without another word. You get the feeling she’s not the conversational type, so you take to watching the world outside instead. Anxious thoughts started flooding your head. Where exactly were you going? All you knew about this job… er, internship rather, was that you were going to be a doctor’s assistant at some place called Teufort. Whatever that entailed was a mystery to you. Ms.Pauling was certainly not threatening, but what exactly would your other coworkers be like? You never considered these things before throwing your life into a suitcase and-

“Nervous?”

“H-huh?” you mumbled, startled out of your tangent. Ms.Pauling giggled. 

“I said are you nervous? You’re going pale. It’s okay to be nervous, but trust me you’re going to do fine.” She stared ahead at the road while she spoke, which wasn’t exactly comforting, but you appreciated the sentiment. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m a bit nervous I guess.” You twiddled your thumbs nervously in your lap. Change had never been your strong-suit, but you knew success only came through hard work and dedication. You swallowed back the lump forming in your throat and tried to let the excitement come. You’d be there in no time.


	2. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived at Red Base and it's finally time to meet your co-workers... And they are not at all how you imagined they'd be.

Awoken by the truck skidding to a stop outside of a building marked “Red Base”, realization struck that you had, in fact, fallen asleep against the window of the truck. You composed yourself, lightly brushing the back of your hand against your face, checking for drool. All clear. You start to wonder if Ms.Pauling had even noticed you were sleeping. She always looked like her mind was somewhere else. She shot a casual smile at you and you took that as your cue to exit the truck. Suitcase in tow, you followed her to a door at the side of the building, which she unlocked and pushed open with a loud creak. Closing the door and locking it behind you both, Ms.Pauling led you down a dim hallway. The walls of this place were two-toned, the top white and the bottom red. So much red. You watched the off-white tiles pass underneath you as you followed Ms.Pauling, taking mental note of the occasional scuff mark or coffee stain. Eventually, a left hand turn led you into a kitchen area where you noticed seven men seated around a large wooden table. Some were playing cards, some drinking and chatting amongst each other. You took a moment to study each one of them down the line. Most were reasonably well built, with the exception of one boy who looked like he belonged in high school. All different heights, weights, and nationalities. You could hear the clashing of accents in their mindless chatter. Ms.Pauling cleared her throat and the room went silent. You watched all their eyes turn to her, then you. The weight of their staring kindled a fire in you cheeks and ears so intensely you were sure everyone in the room could see you blush. A lump began forming in your throat.

“Crew, meet (y/n). She will be assisting Medic from now on, so be prepared to see her around. (Y/n), meet Scout, Pyro, Soldier, Demo, Engie, Heavy, Sniper, and…” Ms.Pauling’s voice trailed off and she scanned the room. “Spy, get the hell out here.”

With a _whoosh_ , a tall, lanky man appeared next to you. Your nose was immediately flooded with the scent of expensive cologne and cigarettes. You stifled a gag as he took your hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.

“Ah, bonjour mademoiselle. Ça va?” His words were smooth and his accent was thick like honey. His stubble tickled the back of your hand and you giggled quietly.

“Ça va bien, et toi?” You replied with a slight smirk. He narrowed his eyes slightly, staring into yours intently.

“Oi, lay off her, Spook,” a thick Australian accent called from the other end of the room. You recognized the man as the one Ms.Pauling called ‘Sniper’. He was tall, rugged, and lean, no taller than 6’2”. The man you could only assume was Spy, dropped your hand and crossed his arms, pouting at the Aussie.

“Pardon-moi, mon ami, but I am just being _polite_.” He hissed.

“Polite? HA!” Sniper broke out in a hearty chuckle. “You? Polite? Am I bloody _dreaming_?”

“BOYS!” Ms.Pauling snapped at them. They both glared at each other and huffed. Ms.Pauling straightened her glasses and turned to you.

“I really have to get back to work soon, so I’m going to take you to the lab now. Sorry, you can meet the guys on your own later.”

“Yeah, that’s fine” you said to her, waving goodbye to the group of mercenaries. You kept running over your interactions with Spy as you approached the heavy metal doors of the lab. Maybe it was your memory messing with you, maybe you were too caught up in the moment, but you realized that it seemed Spy had appeared out of thin air. Clearly, that was impossible, though, and you were probably just overthinking things. _Probably_.


	3. Hippocratic Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for. You're finally going to meet your boss, but as it turns out, he's not the man you expected him to be.

Entering the infirmary, you were immediately greeted by commotion. A flash of white blinked past your eyes, followed by a disheveled man covered in what you really hoped  _ wasn’t blood _ . 

“Archimedes! Get back here! Listen to Vati! It’s time to go in your cage.  _ GOTT DAMNIT ARCHIMEDES _ !” 

His accent was very thick and you guessed he was probably German. He stumbled by you, chasing a white dove who, by the sound of it, was named Archimedes. You recalled that to be the name of some Greek mathematician or something, but you weren’t quite sure. Interesting name for a bird. The mess of a man finally caught the bird and quickly, but gently, placed it in its cage, before collecting himself. He turned towards you and Ms.Pauling. 

“Ahem. My apologies, he gets grumpy vhen he has to go in his cage. I svear… Ah! Vhere are my manners? Guten abend Ms.Pauling, and… Who ist zhis?” He looked at you curiously. You couldn’t help but do the same. You studied him, noticing every detail of his face. His chiseled cheekbones and sharp jawline, leading down to a square chin. He had a light grey patch of stubble covering the lower half of his face, which only emphasized the shadows casted by his sharp features. He had a broad nose and icy blue eyes, which glistened behind small metal spectacles. He was… Marvelous, to say the least. A curled lock of dark brown hair hung over his forehead, and you watched almost hungrily as he pushed it aside. He certainly was handsome. Your eyes traveled down his body, taking note of his broad shoulders and muscular physique. He had to be just over 6 feet, somewhere around 6’1”. He carried himself in a very professional and composed manner. You studied his white shirt and khaki vest which you realized were, in fact, covered in blood. This piqued your interest and you opened your mouth slightly to speak, but couldn’t before he began moving toward you both. 

“Medic, this is (y/n). She was hired to fill the role of nurse, as you requested.” Ms.Pauling replied in a calm, yet stern, tone. She almost seemed to be glaring at him. He squinted at her.

“I requested no such zhing. Get out of my lab.” He replied.

“Medic, you need someone to assist with your work, you have too much on your plate. You need more time to focus on researching improvements for your equipment. (Y/n) is here to assist with the paperwork and daily check ups with the others. Please, I know this is a change, but the Administrator demanded I find a way to take off some of your workload.” Her tone had completely changed, and was now more pleading than anything. You backed up a bit, standing behind Ms.Pauling slightly. You suddenly got the intense feeling you were not wanted here, and that was when you noticed Medic was staring at you. You could feel his eyes practically burning a hole into you, and you could very clearly read the disdain in his glare. 

“I-I promise I’ll stay out of your way, I won’t be a bother… I really need this internship,” you stammered. He approached with slow strides until he was standing only a foot away from you, looking down at you. You were overwhelmed with the contrasting scents of metallic blood and antiseptics.

“Fine. You vill do vhat you need to, and be out of zhe lab when you are not needed.” 

“Yes, Doctor.”

And with that, Ms.Pauling nodded to you both,handed you a clipboard detailing your daily duties, and took her leave. You watched the metal doors close behind her before turning back to Medic. 

“So, Doctor-”

“Do  _ not _ call me zhat.” He barked. 

“With all due respect, sir, that is what you are, isn’t it? You’re a Doctor.”

“I lost my license.” He straightened his glasses and looked at you coldly. 

“What? But usually that only happens when-”

“Vhen a Doctor does somezhing terrible? Ja.” The room fell silent and the tension was so thick, you thought you could cut it with a scalpel. Something… Terrible. This man, standing in front of you, had done something so terrible he had lost his medical license. You examined him closely. Sure, he was a bit physically imposing, but he didn’t _ seem _ like a monster…

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, sir, what did you do that… y’know…”

He chuckled. Quietly at first, then louder, until he burst into full on maniacal laughter. This laughter was mad, unhinged, and  _ real _ and it sent a chill rattling through your bones. Icy fingers clawed their way through your veins after every breath he took, every chuckle echoing in your head and it was  _ horrid. _ And then he stopped. He adjusted his glasses and looked straight into your eyes. 

“Vhen I vas a doctor, I vas known for doing… controversial zhings. Zhings that no law-abiding doctor vould ever dream of. I lived for my experiments, but I crossed a line one day.”

You were shaking. Frozen under his gaze, speechless, but his eyes held you. Your curiosity taunted your fear. You really didn’t want to know… But you  _ needed  _ to. He smiled, a harsh, evil smile and his furrowed brows casted shadows over his eyes. 

“Vhen zhe patient voke up, his  _ skeleton _ vas missing. And zhe doctor was never heard from again.”

He spoke each word slowly, carefully. He was studying you. Watching your hands tighten their grip around the clipboard, the blood drain from your face… He was watching the fear in your eyes and he  _ loved _ it. The reality of what he had said hit you, and in an instant the room was spinning, you were light-headed, and then with a  _ thump _ , it all went black.


	4. Dressed for Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress for the job you want, not the job you have. After your encounter with Medic, he seems to be acting differently around you. What's that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update has taken so long I've been making a costume for Comic Con this weekend and I've been so busy. Here it is finally!

When you awoke, your head was throbbing and the light around you was blinding. It was quiet. You seemed to be laying in a patient bed of some sort, towards the side of the room you were in when you… passed out? You saw Medic standing nearby, his back turned to you, flipping through some notes on a clipboard. He was, thankfully, no longer covered in blood. He looked at you, and the moment you locked eyes everything he said came back. You tensed up and grabbed at the sheets, feeling the blood drain from your face. His expression was passive, though, almost guilty. 

“Ah, (y/n), you’re avake I-... I’m sorry for scaring you I didn’t know you’d…” He seemed… nervous? Everything about him had changed from what you saw moments ago. He approached your bedside and kneeled beside you. He really was beautiful. Being so close, you could see the faint smile lines and wrinkles that decorated his face. He looked tired, sad. His icy blue eyes somehow seemed warm and charming. His thick black brows were furrowed and his forehead creased slightly in a frown. 

“Please, forgive me for my behavior.”

“Wh-what happened? I don’t…”

“You fainted,” He looked down, shamefully. You rubbed your eyes and placed a hand on your throbbing head, trying to alleviate you headache. Medic stood up, watching you. 

“I zhink you may have a concussion from vhen you fell, nozhing super serious but zhat would explain your headaches.” 

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. Just… Let’s get back to work.” You stood up and walked past him, picking up your clipboard from the bedside table and moving back toward the center of the room. Your head was throbbing hard and there was a constant dull ache, but you needed to get away from everything you were feeling right now. The best way to do that was through your work. You looked at your list of duties, and the next thing on it was _ Check-ups with the mercs. _ Great. More socializing. You sighed heavily and placed the clipboard down, hearing the heavy clunking of boots approach behind you. 

“Fraulein, I have somezhing for you.” He said approaching behind you. When you turned around he almost seemed to have a smug smile on his face. “A uniform.” 

“Oh yes, right, I guess nurses can’t be walking around in leather jackets!” 

You laughed, which caused him to chuckle. He went into his office and came back out with a pile of clothes. You took them from him and looked around, searching for a place to change. Finding nowhere suitable you raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You may change in my office, zhere’s a mirror on the left wall. Leave you other clothes on your suitcase by zhe door.”

“Yes sir.” 

You hurried into his office and closed the door gently behind you. It creaked when you closed it, it was one of those old wooden doors with a metal doorknob and keyhole. You thought this was strange, considering a lot of other things in the labbed seemed to be considerably high tech. You shrugged and began to strip, folding your clothes as you went and placing them in a neat pile on Medic’s desk. Once you were down to your underwear, you turned to the pile of clothes Medic had handed you. After dressing yourself, you walked over to the mirror on the wall. Your new uniform consisted of black dress shoes (Thankfully with no heels), black tights, and a black skirt. The shirt was a ¾ sleeve button down blouse with a patch on the right arm. It was a yellow circle with a red rim and a red cross, similar to the patch you had seen on a jacket that was hung up in the lab. You also had the same red tie. The last thing on the stack of clothes was a nurse cap and some bobby pins. You brushed out your (h/l) (h/c) hair with your fingers and pinned the cap into your hair. It also had the same cross symbol as your shirt. You looked in the mirror and smoothed out your shirt, adjusting your tie. Everything fit perfectly and was extremely comfortable. Compared to most uniforms you’d worn in the past, this one felt expensive and tailored just to you. Who picked it out? How did they know your measurements? Strange… 

You shrugged it off, grabbed your clothes off Medic’s desk, and headed toward the door. Just as you grabbed the doorknob you heard a loud  _ CRASH _ , and opening the door you saw medic on the floor in front of you next to a tipped over tool cart. He looked up at you frantically and… was he blushing? He stood up quickly, picking up the cart and brushed himself off. You raised an eyebrow at him. He cleared his throat.

“I… uh… tripped. I’m still getting used to these new boots.” One look at his boots told you he was lying, and you went to speak before he cut you off. “You look… Wonderful.”

He approached you slowly and stood in front of you, slowly lifting his hands to straighten your tie. He was so close and you could feel your cheeks burning. You looked up at his face as he fiddled around with your tie. He was incredibly handsome. A curl of his black hair hung over his brilliant blue eyes. His thick black eyebrows creased slightly in concentration and his glasses sat on the edge of his nose. He adjusted your collar and took a step back, admiring his masterpiece. The way he looked you up and down made your cheeks burn more and your heart thumped against your chest, threatening to let itself loose. You cleared your throat in an attempt to bring his eyes back to yours, but when he did it only made your heart beat faster.

“I appreciate your decision to avoid heels. They’re very painful and impractical,” you said, your voice shaking slightly.

He smiled at you, and you did your best to settle your nerves. You wondered if he could tell how flustered you were, and the thought only made things worse. Keeping your head down, you placed your clothes on your suitcase and collected your clipboard from the examination table Medic was leaning against. He stood and quietly made his way to his office, pausing in the doorway. 

“The other should be vaiting outside for their checkups.” 

“Thank you sir.”

You nodded at him and he turned away, shutting the door behind him. You clutched the clipboard to your chest and took a deep breath. Composing yourself, you read the checklist of names under the bullet point _ Check ups. _ The first name on the list was  _ Scout. _


	5. Meet the Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything gets awkward, the last thing you'd expect is for a scrawny boy with a Boston accent to be your guiding light. Maybe settling in here wont be all that difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that this chapter is so short and that I've taken so long to update. College is kicking my butt. Please bear with me I'm going to try to write a few more chapters before break ends so I can keep the updates going. Thank you all for reading and giving feedback!

Taking a deep breath, you stared at the doors. This is it, awkward alone time with nine strangers you met earlier today, nothing serious right? You let out a sigh and walked towards the door. Entering the hall outside of the infirmary, you saw a row of men sitting in orange plastic chairs. You glanced down at your clipboard, hiding behind it slightly.

“S-scout!” You stuttered in a slightly over-enthusiastic tone. The short young man from earlier stood up and walked toward you with a peculiar ‘swagger’. You held the door for him and followed him inside.

“If you could please take a seat on the table I will be over shortly.”

“Sure thing sweet stuff!” 

You furrowed your brows and shook your head. Scanning his file on the clipboard you saw that he was actually 23 despite having the stature of a 16 year old high school student. This made you laugh a bit. You finished reading and returned to the table, gathering a plethora of medical equipment on your way. He was swinging his legs slightly and looking around. 

“Since I haven't gotten the chance t’meet ya one on one yet, the name’s Jeremy. But you can call me Scout!” He held out his hand with a cheeky grin.

“Nice to meet you, I’m (y/n). I'll be in charge of your checkups from now on,” you replied with a soft smile. His attitude made you feel a little better about the events from earlier.

“I'm glad Medic’s got someone to take some of that work load off his shoulders. The guy’s gonna work himself to death…”

You stiffened a bit at his name, thinking of what he had told you earlier. Your head throbbed. Scout seemed to take notice. He raised an eyebrow at you before his expression turned into one of sincere concern. 

“Look, I don't know what you know ‘bout Med but that guy’s a good guy. He’s a bit…” He made a swirly motion by his temples and crossed his eyes implying the the word he was omitting was ‘crazy’, “But he ain't never done nothing to us we didn't consent to. Promise ya, he ain't gonna hurt ya.” 

You smiled at him warmly. His genuine concern made you feel at ease. You felt like less of a stranger here now, and you found comfort in your new “friend”. Maybe this job wouldn't be so hard after all. Scout offered you a hug and you gladly accepted. 

“So Scout, I'm just gonna go over the basic stuff with you and then you can go back to whatever you were doing alright?” 

“Sure thing Nurse!” 

You giggled and started checking his blood pressure. He flexed a bit when you went to wrap the strap around his arm. This only made you laugh more. You stood there laughing with Scout for about 5 minutes until you heard Medic come out of his office. He glared at you so intensely you felt a lump form in your throat. You coughed nervously and turned back to Scout with your head down, continuing the checkup in silence.You heard him walk out the infirmary doors to your left. What was that? It almost looked like jealousy… But why? Noticing your unease scout put a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him.

“I ain't never seen him like that before. Don't worry about it Nurse, it's probably not about you. He gets… Moody.”

You smiled a little when he called you ‘Nurse’, it seemed like Scout always knew how to make things better. You finished up with him and walked him to the door of the infirmary. Before leaving, he turned to you. He seemed concerned. 

“Hey, uh, I know you're still gettin’ settled and all but if you ever need anything I’ll be around. Anything. We could even play poker or somethin’.” 

You smiled at him. “Thanks Scout, I'll hold you to that.” 

“Sure thing!” 

He gave a little salute and walked out the door. You looked at your clipboard and scanned the list for the next name.  _ Pyro. _


	6. Meet the Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people here are quite strange, but this one takes the cake. Who are they? Nobody seems to know and that makes your job all that much harder. On the other end of things, Medic seems to have lost that anger from earlier, what's up with him anyways?

You walked out the infirmary doors far more relaxed than before. You scanned the line of men and read aloud the next name on your list. 

“Pyro.”

A figure clad in a fire resistant suit skipped up to you. You held the door open and they skipped inside, plopping onto the table with a  _ thump _ . You looked to the men again and spoke in your most sympathetic voice.

“I apologize for the wait, I’m doing my best.”

This produced a multitude of reactions. Some ignored you and others waved you off. A man in a yellow construction hat smiled and replied in a thick southern accent. 

“No problem at all darlin’, keep up the good work.” 

“Do not worry about us Chérie,” a smooth French accent chimed in. The masked man from earlier winked at you. You smiled to them both politely and entered the infirmary. Pyro was swinging their feet playfully and humming to themself. You stood in front of them for a moment with a raised eyebrow and gestured to their suit. 

“You’re gonna have to… um…”

“Hmmmph hmm mm.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand-”

“Hmm mmmph mm!”

“I don’t…”

“Zhey have a different procedure,” said a stern voice behind you.

You jumped, turning around to see Medic standing no more than half a foot behind you. He was so close, but you swore you never heard him come back in, nevermind come up behind you. He looked down at you with emotionless eyes and a blank face. 

“Check your clipboard. Zhere’s an asterisk next to zheir name.”

You unhooked the clipboard from your waist and read down the list. Sure enough, there was a star next to Pyro’s name. At the bottom of the page it read:  _ *Follow a separate procedure. See Medic for details.  _ You looked up at him apologetically. 

“I’m so sorry Sir, I-...”

He held up a hand to silence you, and moved towards the table where Pyro was sitting. They seemed to turn their head and stare at Medic, but it was hard to tell because of their mask. Medic turned to face you and gestured to Pyro’s suit. 

“Since ve cannot do a full checkup vizhout being able to see zhe body, ve compromise. I’ve designed a procedure in vhich ve mostly check zheir reflexes.” 

He picked up a small hammer shaped tool from the tool cart next to the table. Medic tapped it gently on Pyro’s knee, watching for a kick reflex and then did the same on the other knee. Next he repeated the process on both achilles tendons and the inside of the arms. Once the reflexes checked out he placed the hammer down on the table and went to a small supply cabinet on the right side of the room, returning with a thermometer and disposable cover. Once turning it on, he handed it to Pyro, who proceeded to turn around so that they were not facing you and lifted their mask enough to place the thermometer in their mouth. You and Medic both stood patiently, waiting for the subsequent beeps. You took this period to write down some notes on the procedure on the side of your list. When you looked up again you noticed Medic was staring at you. He did not look away when your gaze met his. Your cheeks flushed when you realized his eyes seemed amatory, and you looked away. You could feel your heart rate increasing knowing he was still watching you.  _ Beep Beep Beep. _ Pyro removed the thermometer and pulled down their mask, turning and handing the device to medic. The tension faded. He removed the disposable cover and threw it away, then returned to the medical cabinet and wiped it down with rubbing alcohol. You looked up and smiled slightly at Pyro, who gave you two thumbs up in return. Medic returned and opened a cabinet underneath the examination table. When he stood, you noticed he had a basket of stickers in his hands. Pyro excitedly dug through the basket and pulled out a sticker, which they promptly peeled off the paper and stuck on their chest. Medic returned the stickers to the drawer and with a wave, Pyro turned and skipped out of the infirmary. Medic began walking towards his office but stopped when you called to him. 

“Excuse me, Sir, why can’t they take off their suit?”

“No one here has ever seen Pyro’s face. No one knows who zhey are. It’s zhe nature of zhe job I guess…” 

He turned and entered his office. You looked back down at your clipboard. The next name on your list was  _ Engineer _ . 


	7. Meet the Engie and the Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many different personalities collide here at Tuefort, but a break from the overwhelming chaos helps you start to find your place here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter and the next are going to be so short, they’re mostly here for plot progression. I promise it will get steamy again soon ;) Also I apologize for any weird formatting I typed this chapter on my tablet.

You took a deep breath to prepare yourself before approaching the infirmary doors. Everyone here was so strange, you had to be the only one who was completely sane. Maybe Miss Pauling too, but you wouldn't be surprised if she had a dark side. The doors opened with a small creak, which caused the remaining men to look up at you apathetically. You scanned the rows and called out the next name quietly.

“Engineer?”

A shorter man with goggles stood with a nod. As he passed you and entered the infirmary, a pungent smell of grease and oil hit you. Stifling a gag, you pursued the man. He plopped down on the table removing his hat and setting it aside. You walked over to him with your tools and clipboard prepared to introduce yourself, when he spoke. 

“Afternoon darlin’, th’name’s Engineer but ya can call me Dell.”

He smiled sweetly and held out his hand. You shook his hand and smiled back. He had a very pleasant aura to him, friendly and calm. As you explained your checkup procedure to him he nodded quietly with his hands folded in his lap. You started to feel like you might have been wrong about this place, maybe not everyone was as crazy as you thought. You started to feel a bit more at home as you chatted with Dell. You talked about home, life, and food. You learned that he really loved to cook and he practically was in charge of making all the meals at the base. As you finished your checkup with Engie, he took your hand. 

“If ya ever need anything while yer here, don’t hesitate t’ask. Working here can be overwhelming at times and I’m always here if ya need a friend. “

He smiled warmly when you thanked him. He took his hat and stood, giving you a final nod goodbye and leaving the infirmary. You felt much calmer compared to earlier but the dull throbbing in your head served as a reminder to the things Medic had said. A small chill crawled down your body as you looked toward his office. Some may be better at hiding it but you were sure everyone here had their secrets… You scanned your list, crossing off the names. The next name was  _ Heavy _ . 

You poked your head out of the infirmary doors and called out the name, causing a gargantuan man to rise and approach the doors with loud footsteps. You held the heavy door open as best you could for him and he looked down at you with a smile. He walked over and sat on the table with a loud thud. You organized your materials and looked up at the giant man. 

“You are Doktor’s new friend, Ja.”

“I am his nurse, yes.” 

He spoke slowly with a thick accent. It was clear that English was not his first language.

“You aren’t from here are you?” He shook his head.

“Heavy is from Russia. Sorry for English.”

“It’s fine!” You pulled out your phone and looked up some words in Russian. You looked up at him eagerly and read the words on the screen, “Privet...menya..zovut…(y/n)”

A wide smile spread across his face and he replied, “Very good! Nurse speak Russian better than Doctor!”

You both laughed heartily. He placed a large hand on your shoulder and tried to gather his composure, doubled over in laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye and sat up. You cleared your throat and explained the checkup as simply as you could for him. After you knew he understood, you began. He was very quiet and still for most of it, only saying an “Okay” whenever you asked him to do something. As big as he was, he wasn’t very intimidating. When you had finished, he thanked you and stood, walking towards the doors of the infirmary. When he reached the doors he turned back and spoke.

“Heavy is glad you are here for Doktor. Hope you stay.” And with that he left.

You smiled and looked down at your list, crossing Heavy off. The next name was  _ Soldier _ .


	8. UPDATE 1/22/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on progress

Hey guys,

I wanted to thank you all for reading so far, I really appreciate all the attention this has gotten as it's my first ever fanfic. I wanted to let you know the next chapter is in the works right now and it will hopefully be up soon, I've had such bad writers block. I'm starting my spring semester tomorrow so I will work on this as often as I can, school gets really busy. Please stick with me and check back for updates soon. I love you all and I really appreciate your ideas and feedback. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see from this story please let me know in the comments. Thank you so much!

~Quasibella


	9. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting so much more confusing than you thought, and the next few men you're going to see aren't clarifying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this hasn't been consistently updated. I really don't want to let it die so please bear with me. Thank you for reading.

    The conversation you had with Heavy made you feel much better about this place. You knew that no matter what happened, you would have a friend to confide in now. You only hoped the rest of the men would be just as inviting (and sane). Eyes scanning your list, you mentally prepared yourself for your next checkup. Only a few more to go. Your head throbbed and a splitting pain surged through your skull and made you drop your clipboard. You closed your eyes and clutched the side of your head, and the pain left as soon as it came. _Ugh._ You weren’t going to let this concussion stand in the way of your work.

    You scanned the room looking for the best place to find painkillers. You decided the cabinet medic went into earlier would probably be your best bet. You opened the doors and dug through the bottles on the shelves. Vitamins? No. Iron supplements? No. Rubbing alcohol? Certainly not. _Sigh._ You closed the doors and took a step back, noticing the bottles stacked on top of the cabinet. Perfect! Or so you thought… As you approached the cabinet again you realized the bottles were far out of your reach. You scanned the room looking for a step stool with no avail.

    “Of course not, what would a giant like Medic need a step stool for?” You rolled your eyes and whispered to yourself.

    You decided that your best option was a stool that was near the examination table. You dragged it over to the cabinet and climbed up, sorting through the bottles. At last, Ibuprofen! You snatched up the bottle triumphantly and held it in your hands. Just as you did so, the seat of the chair swiveled and tossed you off. You fell with a shriek and closed your eyes, awaiting the harsh embrace of linoleum tile that never came. You opened your eyes, surprised, and realized someone had caught you. As they set you back on your feet, you looked up to see a face, none other than Medic’s, plastered with concern. Your face lit up with crimson blush as his eyes met yours, giving you a silent reprimand.

    “You really should be more careful, you already have a concussion,” he said with an almost sad look in his eyes.

    “Yes, you're right I'm sorry, I-...” You trailed off, your eyes meeting the floor.

    “If you vere feeling unvell, vhy didn't you come to see me? I vant to make sure zhat you're okay, after everyzhing earlier…”

    He brushed a lock of hair out of your face and tilted your chin up so that your eyes met his. His pale blue irises shone with concern, a contrast to the cold, furious gaze you had seen earlier when you were with scout. Your breath caught in your throat. Why were your cheeks burning so hard? Why was your heart beating so fast? The images of him glancing down at you, cradled in his arms rushing through your head. The warmth of his body against yours… NO. No, this is your boss, these feelings… This is the man who, only hours earlier, told you the gory details of removing a man's skeleton. No way in hell were you falling for him. You just needed some rest, the concussion has definitely done a number on you and that had to be the cause. You swiftly apologized to Medic and returned to your work without making eye contact. You hoped the next patient would get those images out of your head. You could feel him watching you silently as you frantically flipped through the papers on your clipboard. The next name on the list was _Soldier_. You practically ran to the door of the infirmary and shoved at the doors, poking your head out and announcing “Soldier” a little louder than intended. A stout man with his helmet over his eyes stood and saluted you.

    “Follow me,” you said.

    “Yes ma'am”

Turning back into the infirmary, you locked eyes with Medic, who gave you a tight smile before turning and entering his office, closing the door softly behind him. You could feel your cheeks burning again and your heart rate increased. You looked down at your feet as you walked soldier to the table and instructed him to sit.

    After a short period of basic questions, procedures, and his characteristically loud responses, the checkup was over. He saluted you again, then took his leave. The infirmary doors swung shut behind him with a small creak and you were left alone with your thoughts. Was this concussion really the cause of your weird reactions earlier, or was this something else.


End file.
